


Unheedy Haste

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Awkwardness, Episode: s03e10 Fascination, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, More like aliens gave them a push in the right direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: What if Julian had been around someone other than Kira when he was affected by Lwaxana's emotions?--Completely gratuitous Garashir version of the season 3 episode Fascination. Enjoy!





	Unheedy Haste

Garak had decided to keep his shop open for the festival. It wasn't as if he felt any particular need to join the Bajoran celebration, and besides he'd had more than enough people drop in due to the increased foot traffic to justify staying open.

It had turned out to be quite fortunate indeed when Doctor Bashir had rushed in, all apologies that he'd somehow managed to rip the shirt he'd bought from Garak only a few weeks prior. Garak had reassured the young man that it would be easy enough to fix, but he'd also offered Bashir a different shirt so he could simply change and go back to enjoying the festival.

He'd only just herded the young man into a changing stall with the new shirt when Odo and his Betazoid companion entered and began to look around. The ambassador had cooed over a scarf and even managed to coax a complimentary comment out of the constable.

Garak did feel a twinge of fear when a burst of pain ran through his skull. Even though he knew he should be fine, headaches always reminded him of when his implant had malfunctioned. Fortunately, the headache passed as quickly as it had arrived and Garak still had a doctor on hand just in case.

Lwaxana had bought the scarf and then she and Odo had gone back to the festival, leaving Garak alone in his shop with Bashir. Garak returned to his busy work until the sound of a curtain sliding brought his attention back to the changing stall Bashir had been in.

Bashir leaned casually against the wall of the stall with the new shirt hugging his chest and arms and a playful smile on his face. “So, how do I look?” he asked.

Normally Garak would point out the details of how an outfit did or did not flatter Bashir's appearance. He could have pointed out how the clinging fabric emphasized Bashir's lean muscles, or how the deep purple color flattered his skin tone, or how the gold trim running down the center brought out his eyes. Instead, Garak founds himself unable to do more than just whisper “Ravishing” in response to Bashir's question.

“Oh?” Bashir stretched slightly, and Garak admired the way the fabric rippled across Bashir's body.

Garak stepped closer, all the better to appreciate this enchanting creature that he was in love with. Yes, he'd admit it to himself if no one else, he was desperately in love with Julian Bashir.

“You're quite attractive yourself,” Bashir purred, his eyes running up and down Garak's body in open adoration.

As if pulled in by Bashir's glance, Garak found himself drawing closer and closer to the beautiful young man. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Bashir's cheek.

Garak had no idea how he would cope if the young man chose to reject him. Garak’s feelings ran too deep for him to even think of contemplating that option.

But Bashir didn't reject him. Instead Bashir leaned into Garak's hand and gave him a sultry look. “I adore you. I've never wanted to be with someone as badly as I want to be with you right now.” Bashir lightly placed his hands on Garak's waist. “ _ Please _ , Elim,” he whispered.

Garak stepped forward, claiming Bashir's mouth in a passionate kiss. Bashir's mouth opened, Bashir's tongue meeting his in a melding of passions.

“Doctor,” Garak sighed when they broke apart.

_ “Julian,” _ Julian corrected gently, taking a few steps backwards into the changing stall and pulling Garak along with him.

Garak didn't need anymore prompting. As they kissed again, he pushed Julian against the wall and slid his hand down the center of Julian's shirt, past the teasingly revealed collar bones, to the short line of hooks that kept the shirt closed. With quick, deft motions, Garak undid the closures and let his hand continue downwards to rest on Julian's stomach.

“You're so lovely,” Garak murmured between kisses, shifting his attention from Julian's mouth to his jaw. “I've thought so since the first moment I saw you.”

Julian’s arms wrapped around Garak’s waist and pulled him closer.

“In the replimat?” Julian asked, his hands running up and down Garak's back. 

Garak chuckled. “Oh no, you caught my eye  _ long _ before I approached you.” Garak slid his own hand around to Julian’s side. The fabric of Julian’s shirt caressed Garak’s hand, making the motion feel strangely more intimate than it would have if Julian had been shirtless.

Julian’s hands clutched desperately at Garak’s tunic as Garak used the hand at Julian’s waist to bring their bodies completely flush against each other and the other hand wrapped around the back of Julian’s head, guiding him into another kiss. Julian didn’t even pause as his com badge chirped from where it lay with his old shirt.

“Sisko to Bashir.”

Garak tried to turn away from the kiss, only for Julian let out a soft noise of disapproval and firmly squeeze Garak’s shoulder. Garak willingly surrendered to his fate and refocused his attention on the kiss until Julian pulled back just enough for them to catch their breaths.

“What do you think Commander Sisko wanted?” Garak had the presence of mind to ask.

“I don’t care,” Julian murmured in reply, already starting to lean in to resume kissing. “It can wait.”

They melted back into each other, their hands returning to their frantic exploration, though neither one of them moved to escalate things further.

“Doctor,” Odo’s gruff voice called from the main area of the shop. “Commander Sisko needs to see you in the wardroom.”

While Julian pulled his mouth away to respond, Garak decided to return his attention to Julian’s neck, making Julian gasp with pleasure.

“Odo, maybe we should leave them alone,” Lwaxana suggested, a knowing tone to her voice.

Julian bit back a moan and tried to reply, “Tell him...” Julian’s hands fluttered helplessly against Garak’s tunic, clearly Julian was torn between his obligation and his wants. “Oh, tell him I’ll be there shortly.”

Garak’s grip on Julian tightened as he kissed his way down Julian’s neck, only just resisting the urge to bite down.

“Now, Doctor!” Odo ordered, marching over to the changing stall.

Garak glanced over at the constable and slowed his sensual assault of Julian’s neck, though his grip did not loosen at all. “My dear, this sounds serious.”

Julian let out a noise that was half sigh and half whine. His hands fell to loosely rest at Garak’s waist.

_ “Doctor,” _ Odo said, clearly out of patience. He placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder, ready to physically pull the young doctor away if he had to. Since neither Garak, nor Julian were willing to fully relinquish their grip on the other, Odo was forced to pry them apart and drag the doctor with him.

“Come to my quarters later, Julian!” Garak called as Odo did his best to keep the two apart.

Julian’s expression lit up and he replied “I’ll be there as soon as I can get away!”

\--

Julian was only partially paying attention as he explained how Zanthi fever worked. His mind was already anticipating how quickly he could get this over with so that he could return to Garak.

“I'm sure no permanent harm was done,” Sisko reassured Lwaxana. “Right, Doctor?”

“A simple wide spectrum antiviral agent should cure Mrs Troi, and as for everyone else, well they'll be back to normal in a day or two,” Julian replied absently, hoping to extricate himself from the conversation. “Excuse me. I promised Garak that I'd meet him in his quarters this evening.” He turned to leave but was stopped by Commander Sisko.

“I think you ought to postpone that visit for a day or two, Doctor,” Sisko said.

Julian frowned. This wasn’t fair. True, his test had come back positive and he had been affected, but he’d been attracted to Garak before Lwaxana had ever set foot on DS9.

“Don’t make me turn that into an order,” Sisko threatened.

Julian let out a sigh. He could already feel his face forming into a pout when a thought occurred to him.

“Um, sir. I left my com badge in Garak’s shop…”

Sisko gave him a tired look. “I’ll send Odo to retrieve it. If there’s nothing else…?”

“Odo should also explain the diagnosis to Garak, since he was also likely affected,” Julian admitted. He blushed and added, “And he deserves to know why I won’t be visiting him tonight.” Sisko let out a sigh but nodded. Julian smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, sir.”

\--

A few days later happened to be Julian's usual lunch with Garak. Julian made sure to arrive early, hoping that would convey that he held no resentment over what had happened to them while they'd been influenced by Lwaxana’s emotions. He'd been sitting there for several minutes, too anxious to eat his food, when Garak finally arrived.

Julian quickly reviewed what he wanted to say, well aware that just because Garak had been resolutely focused on ravishing him while affected, that didn't necessarily mean anything. Zanthi fever could take hold with even the slightest subconscious attraction. And the fact that Garak had admitted that he'd found Julian attractive for ages didn't mean anything either. Garak could simply find him physically attractive, but be uninterested in either pursuing a relationship or a quick fling because he didn't want to damage their existing relationship or he wasn't attracted to Julian beyond physically. It wouldn't be the first time Julian had been rejected because of that.

Julian smiled at Garak, eager to reassure that he held no hard feelings over what had passed between them.

“Doctor,” Garak greeted with a nod as he sat down. Julian felt a pang of longing to hear Garak speak his given name once again.

“Hello, Garak,” Julian returned. His smile brightened as he pushed aside his useless pining and focused on his main goal: trying to convey his true feelings to Garak. He cleared his throat nervously. “I was hoping we could talk about what happened.”

Garak gave him a look that made it clear he'd been rather hoping they wouldn't, but Julian decided to plow ahead.

“Surely you know I care about you by now,” Julian began, mentally wincing about how terrible that sounded, but he carried on. “A-and obviously I'm attracted to you… But it's alright if you're not interested. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship over this.” Julian forced himself to pause so he could gather his thoughts. That mess of words had probably been his worst ever attempt at starting a relationship.

Garak slowly blinked, his features settling into a confused expression. “My dear Doctor, are you trying to let me down gently, or…” Garak hesitated, as if the very idea of what he was about to say was unthinkable. “Or ask me out?”

“Yes,” Julian blurted out without thinking. He quickly realized his mistake and clarified “Ask you out.”

A small hint of a smile appeared, just at the corner of Garak's lips. “Are you serious?” he asked. 

Julian nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Well then,  _ Julian, _ ” Julian couldn’t keep back a grin as Garak deliberately used his first name, “do you have any plans for tonight?”

“I was hoping I could take you out for dinner, and then maybe we could go back to your quarters like we’d planned to.” Garak tilted his head, causing Julian to quickly add “Not that we have to do anything before you’re ready!”

Garak smirked playfully. “Actually, my dear, I was thinking it would be best if we had dinner in my quarters instead.”

Julian happily agreed to that change in plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Fascination is inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, the title comes from there as well.  
> "Nor hath Love’s mind of any judgment taste—  
> Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste." - Helena, Act 1, Scene 1


End file.
